In My Head
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: Stella has a vision of Flack in her head, and she can't seem to make it go away. But in the end, does she really want to?


Note From The Author—Okay, so because I'm a shameless fangirl and I don't think I've stopped drooling since the first five minutes of Wednesday's episode, I decided to write this little one shot. What I believe has or will come to be known as the Flack Flash or something like that made my little heart go pitter patter, as it did many of us I'm sure : ). This developed out of a conversation that a friend and I had while watching the episode. It's silly and fluffy but enjoy!

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of CSI: NY

There were times when Stella felt like maybe she needed a therapist. However, that didn't seem likely to happen as she could pretty much hear her side of the ridiculous conversation in her head.

'You see Dr. I've been having rather naughty thoughts about Detective Don Flack'

'We needn't get into the type of thoughts'

'Why am I turning to these thoughts?'

'Well have you seen the man?'

All things considered she figured it was probably best to just let it go and try to ignore the fact that he made her come over all hot and bothered at incredibly inopportune times. The biggest problem was that he made ignoring it so bloody difficult.

It didn't seem to matter how inappropriate the time was; where they were or who they were dealing with didn't really come in to play. The littlest thing he did or said could send her into overdrive, though she was damned if she knew why. He could be wearing a suit and tie or a simple shirt; he always looked positively sinful.

It had all started the day Stella had answered the call at his girlfriend's place and found him standing there in suit pants and a wifebeater. Attraction had hit her like a fist, and she wasn't sure whether to praise God or weep when he slipped his shirt back on. The situation wasn't helped when she saw him in a tuxedo. He looked entirely suave and his playful banter made him pretty much irresistible.

From that day on she found him constantly stuck in her head. Most of the time she wasn't complaining; as she'd told the imaginary therapist it was difficult to find the motivation to get a man like him out of his head. More and more she found herself attracted to the total package, but the view was excellent, and it was the view that stuck in her head.

Everything began to come to a head one day at a scene. It was a complete wreck and when Stella arrived Angell was there watching over things. The detective let her know that she was headed out to another scene as soon as Flack got there.

Flack got there all right. He had clearly been pulled from some other activity as he showed up in jeans, a casual shirt and a scowl. One of the gawkers on the street tried to stop him, yelling about it being a crime scene. He spoke to the woman in an incredibly caustic tone of voice then lifted his shirt to flash his badge along with a stretch of ever so slightly curved, toned stomach; and Stella's brain momentarily fell out.

She felt she recovered admirably or at least without him noticing she was drooling over him. Still, she found it incredibly difficult from that moment on. She felt ridiculous; she wasn't some fifteen year old girl who obsessed over the cutest boy in the class anymore. But damn she couldn't get the image of that man out of her head, and she couldn't seem to help mentally pulling that shirt off the rest of the way.

By mid-afternoon Stella felt as if she was going crazy. She couldn't shake the visual from her mind; it seemed to be all she could think about. She knew she had to do something about it or risk going completely crazy, and she knew that the only thing that had the potential of getting him out of her head was to see it all again. Maybe then she'd be satisfied and able to get on with her work.

After coming to this conclusion she kept an eye out for him, ready to stop him the moment she saw him. Though she wasn't sure quite how she was going to manage to get another peek at him, she watched him walk towards her office and figured it would have to be now or never. She stuck her head out the door and called out to him. "Hey Don, can I talk to you for a second?"

He nodded as he met her and followed her through the door. "What's going on Stell?"

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him. "Okay, let me just preface this by saying that I feel completely ridiculous and I know how odd this is going to sound."

"Okay," he said with a confused smile.

"Do me a favor and flash your badge."

The grin he shot her did absolutely nothing to help the current situation. "Stell, you know you have one just like mine," he joked.

"I told you I feel ridiculous. Please just don't ask why and do me this one favor."

It was then that Flack noticed the red tint in her cheeks and it occurred to him that he had never seen Stella this nervous or embarrassed. "I can do that." He couldn't read the look on her face as pulled his shirt up to give her a clear view of his badge. "That good?" he asked.

"Yeah." It took her a moment but she nodded. "Yeah, thanks Don."

"You're welcome Stell."

A moment later and she was alone again, and cursing herself. "Idiot," she muttered, flopping down at her desk chair. She couldn't believe she'd thought that that would help. After all that, getting another flash of what Don Flack had under his shirt had been the worst idea she'd ever had. This time around he'd pulled the shirt up even farther and for a moment she'd struggled to find normal speech patterns again. Whatever she had imagined, the reality was infinitely better, and she doubted that anything would ever make him budge from her mind. With a frustrated sigh she let her head drop into her hands. "Crap."

While Stella was busy mentally berating herself for a momentary lapse in judgment, Don too was thinking back on what had gone on earlier, albeit a bit bemusedly. He'd actually been thinking about it pretty much every minute since he'd walked out of her office. He'd gone over it over and over in his head and couldn't figure out why on earth she'd wanted him to flash his badge. His train of thought was broken off abruptly when an amused voice broke into his consciousness.

"In a better mood yet?" Angell asked.

He looked up at her with a frown. "I wasn't in a bad mood."

She smirked. "Oh please, you practically took that woman's head off."

"I swear you need your hearing checked Angell, I did not take her head off."

"Oh, all of my senses are working just fine, especially my sight." She eased a hip onto his desk. "I very clearly saw that she completely forgave you taking her head off when you gave her a show."

Flack shook his head. "You completely lost me."

She was grinning full out now. "Let's just say she liked what she saw when you showed her your badge. She gained a brand new appreciation for the NYPD when she got a flash of skin," she teased, leaning over to poke him in the stomach."

He suddenly had some idea of why Stella had asked to see his badge. By the time he refocused and came up with a comeback Angell was halfway across the bullpen. He felt as if someone had knocked him flat on his ass, and he was completely floored by the idea. Sitting there at his desk, his mind raced as he tried to decide what he was going to do with this new information.

By the time Stella was ready to go home she was amazed that she had managed to make it through the day without tearing her hair out. As she had known it would minutes after doing it, asking Don to give her another look at his badge had only brought her further grief. She had discovered there was no way to deny the fact that she was dealing with a primal attraction to New York's finest detective, and it didn't seem likely to go away any soon.

When she made it to the elevator she shook her head and decided to try the stairs; maybe the physical activity would help burn off some of the frustration. But as she turned she found her arm caught in someone's hand and she was pulled into the elevator. Before she could cry out she looked up to see Don and she felt heat radiate up from her toes. "Don, what…?"

She never actually finished her question. As soon as the doors closed his mouth came down on hers in a searing kiss. Stella was momentarily shocked to the core, but not for long. She slid into his arms, reveling in the feel of his hands tangled in her hair. She had the presence of mind to realize that they were making out in a public elevator and about to hit the ground floor. Grabbing hold of his lapels and pulling him with her without breaking their contact, Stella backed up and pressed the emergency stop button. They jerked to a halt and Flack whirled her around to press her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and reached for the hem of his shirt, delighted little shivers running down her spine when his hands slid under her shirt to press into the heated skin of her back.

They were so lost in each other that they both briefly forgot where they were. That is, they forgot until the emergency phone rang shrilly into the silence. "Damn it," Flack swore, pulling back.

Stella dropped back to the floor and fumbled for the phone, cursing when she had to juggle it. "Yeah?"

"Stella? You okay in there?" Mac's voice asked on the other line. "I saw you and Flack get in right before the elevator stopped."

"We're fine, just fine. We've got it figured out and we'll be down in just a minute"

"Okay. I hope you don't have to make any more unexpected stops on the way."

She thought she detected a hint of amusement in Mac's voice, but she figured that could be dealt with later. She turned back to Flack to see him tugging his shirt back down over the visual that had started it all. "Don."

With a suggestive smile he leaned forward and kissed her gently. While their mouths were otherwise occupied he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, leaving her stomach bare. He pulled back and took her in with an intense gaze that set every inch of her skin on fire. "I thought it was only fair I got the same show as you," he told her.

For a moment Stella stood in stunned silence; then came the laughter. Pulling her shirt back down, she kissed his cheek. "I was afraid you'd figure it out," she said.

"I'm glad I did." He glanced regretfully at the emergency phone. "We'd better get downstairs before they send the troops out for us."

She nodded. "We'll continue this later."

After straightening themselves as best they could and moving to stand a healthy distance apart they pushed the button and got the elevator going again. They were about to hit the first floor when he spoke again. "Stell?"

"Yeah?"

He looked over at her with a grin as the doors opened. "You know if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask."


End file.
